The present invention relates to spools for holding thread or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to spools for holding thread in which a means is provided for retaining the spool of thread in place on the thread stand over the spindle.
The present invention is primarily directed to spools for thread or the like which may be used to hold sewing thread and which may be used in conjunction with sewing machines. These spools may be comprised of a flared base member and a vertically extending cylindrical member around which the thread is wound in a conventional manner. These spools are sometimes referred to as single head spools. In use, the spools are placed on a thread stand over a spindle or rod and do not rotate. The thread is drawn from the spool vertically or substantially parallel to the axis of the spool over the small end and goes directly to the sewing machine via thread guides.
In the past, there has been a problem with plastic spools and to some extent with wooden spools used to hold industrial sewing thread for use in the sewing trade. When the thread on the spool is partially removed in use, but before the spool is completely empty of thread, the spool with the thread becomes lighter and has a tendency to jump up on the spindle due to momentary hang ups of thread passing over the courses of thread still on the spool. The jumping of the spool causes increased tension in the thread which may sometimes result in skipped stitches and possible broken thread at the needle of the sewing machine.